Spirit Breaking the Plan
by XxTheFireOkamiXx
Summary: what happens when Azusa writes a plan she wants Spirit, the man she had been in a relationship with for two months, to follow, will he agree or toss it to the side?


She lays down the pen as she finishes up putting together the large stack of papers, one thousand pages worth of them.  
She then hears a knock at the door. She opens it, not bothering to ask who it is. He had told her he was driving around to her home just minutes ago.  
Standing there is none other than Spirit Albarn, the man she has been dating since a couple months ago.  
He kisses her. "You look so beautiful, Azusa," says Spirit. Her face turns a bright red and he laughs, taking her hand as he walks inside. "You look so cute when you blush," he tells her, and then he places a kiss on her forehead.  
She takes him to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. He takes a seat beside her, holding her close with one hand rubbing her thigh. She turns to look at him and then he kisses her. She blushes, trying to hide her face, and he holds her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "No need to be so shy now, Azusa," he says. He knows that the Asian woman has had no experience with love before and that this is still very new to her.  
He gets up and smiles at her. "How about I make us some dinner?"  
"That sounds nice," she says to him.  
He smiles, placing a hand on her head and he pets her. "What would you like?"  
She thinks about it a moment. "Some salmon, there are some in the freezer. And maybe a potato and rice."  
He smiles. "Alright, then. Why don't you just relax while I fix it?"  
"I'd feel bad about you fixing it all by yourself, and we will get done faster with the both of us working on it," she replies.  
He smiles. "Alright then, would you fix the rice?"  
She nods with a smile on her face. She gets up to get the food out and he follows her, getting out some of the pots and pans from the shelf. He also gets out the other ingredients he knows they will need and sets them on the counter. He hands her the ingredients to give the rice some flavor and she begins to boil water in a pot. He gets out two potatoes, wrapping them in foil and placing them in the oven, then he begins to work on the fish as Azusa waits on the water to boil to put the rice in.  
He turns to her, giving her a kiss before returning to the fish. She lets out a light laugh, then she puts the rice in as the water begins to boil. Spirit puts some spices onto the salmon and Azusa stirs the rice.  
He wraps his arms around her and kisses her as they wait for their food to need to be stirred or turned over.  
"I love you," he tells her.  
"I love you too," she says back.  
Her face turns red as he grips hold of her breast through her shirt. She moans as he lightly nibbles at her neck.  
He lets her go. They need to get back to the food.  
After a while all the food is done and she begins setting the table. He brings the food over. She reaches to put a potato on her plate and he stops her. "Let me get that for you. I wouldn't want you to burn those beautiful hands of yours."  
She lets him unwrap the potato for her. he even fixes it the way she wants it before he begins to fix his own. She takes a spoon and puts some rice on her plate, and then takes a fork and gets one of the salmon. She waits on him to finish fixing his before they begin to dig in.  
"It's good isn't it?" he asks her.  
"Yes, very," she replies.  
"Well I have a special dessert I brought with me," he says. "I took it out of my jacket and put it into your fridge when you weren't looking. Don't worry, it was still very cold."  
She smiles. "Well, I can't wait to see what you brought for me."  
As they finish up he takes their plates and puts them in the sink. "Why don't you go into the living room for a second so I can fix it and surprise you?"  
She nods and goes into the living room. He gets out some vanilla ice cream, as well as some chocolate chips, milk, and some whipt cream. He puts the ice cream, milk, and chocolate chips into a blender. He mixes them up before pouring it into one big cup and adding whipt cream on top, then, finally, placing two straws into it and placing it onto the table.  
He calls Azusa to come back in. She smiles at him and gives him a kiss. She sits down by him. They both take a straw into their mouths.  
"This is good," she tells him, getting back to drinking. He moves some hair out of her face and smiles.  
He puts the drinks in the sink as they finish up. She had ran off to put something in her room. She comes back as he walks into the living room.  
He smiles at her. "You know, Azusa, I never did get to see your room. Will you show me?"  
She turns red, but at least she already has those pages written down.  
"Sure." She says those words quickly, almost too quickly.  
He just smiles at her. He understands how she must be nervous about doing this. She takes his hand and leads him to her bedroom, a place no man has ever been too before, a place she never imagined she would bring a man. She decides to let him have a look. Bringing him there, she sits down on her bed as he looks around. He then smiles and sits down on the bed beside her. She gives him a smile.  
She feels him stick his hand into the back of her shirt, getting at her bra. He kisses her before she is able to say anything and she feels her strapless bra fall off. She almost says something but is interrupted by another kiss. He looks at the bra. "I love your choice of bras, Azusa. Very nice."  
She blushes as he pulls her shirt off and pushes her down on the bed. He kisses her neck and between her breasts as he toys with one, stopping to take one into his mouth after kissing her down to her belly button. She lets out a moan, closing her eyes as he does so. He stops to take off his own jacket, then his shirt.  
He looks down at her red face. He moves down, throwing off her shoes and socks, then he begins working on her pants. She tries to hide her face from him as he yanks them off, leaving her in nothing but a thong.  
"It's like you knew this would happen," he says.  
He doesn't take his time pulling off that last piece of clothing. He gets up, staring down at her body as he pulls the rest of his clothes off, his penis erect. She stares at him. All of him. He's huge.  
He gives her a kiss, telling her to spread her legs.  
She gets onto her side, reaching for something in the drawer by her bed. He watches, thinking maybe she's getting him a condom, knowing, even her, who had really never had a real relationship before, would want to be prepared. But she gets out a large stack of papers. At the bottom of the first page, a page number reads 1 of 1000.  
He stares at that a minute before reading the title. "Sex manual? Really?" He looks at her. "Why?" he asks.  
"Because I want to make sure that we do this right. Now read." she lies flat as he opens page one.  
He throws the manual to the floor after reading the first couple words, quickly getting on top of her.  
He thrusts in. She moans from the pain and pleasure of losing her virginity. She calls him an idiot, but not much more as she focuses on the pleasure. The only word out of her mouth now is his name.  
After a couple minutes, she feels him cum inside her. He pulls out and rolls over, pulling her to him, holding her close.  
"Why did you do that!? I wanted this planned!" she asks.  
"One thousand pages Azusa? And you can't hide it, I know you loved it."  
She blushes at those words as he holds her.


End file.
